Jealousy
by katyfaise
Summary: Mark is jealous of Roger. Rated because it's RENT of course.


**AN- Okay, I've had this written for about a week now but because my best friend refuses to read it, I haven't upload it yet. I finally decided to since I'm moving and won't be able to get on for about a month. I hope someone out there enjoys it because I'm going to be gone for a while... Maybe I'll write something late at night while I have nothing to do. Well.. yeah, enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of course. Although, I wish I had a Roger so I could take him back to the store and trade him in for a Mark.**

* * *

He always got what I wanted. I don't understand why but he always did. Even back in school when there was a slice of pizza that I wanted he would grab it before I could. I don't know if he even realized that he was doing it, or maybe he did. Maybe he enjoyed making me feel terrible. I guess I'll never know.

Maybe I'm just jealous. I guess you can call it jealous. Roger has talent and he even once had a little bit of fame. He has courage, which is something that I definitely don't have. And then there's Mimi. He has Mimi. I don't think I've ever hated something as much as that fact. I hate it when they kiss each other on the couch right in front of me and when they hold hands whenever we walk down the street. Especially when I can hear them late at night from Roger's room. I keep wish that I was the one making Mimi gasp with pleasure. All I can do is lay in bed with a pillow over my ears trying to drown out the sounds until I finally get to sleep.

Even now, I'm sitting at the table, eating my breakfast and I see Mimi sleepily walk out of Roger's room with his shirt on. She gives me a sleepy smile, which I return before she walks off into the bathroom and closes the door. Then, like always, the one thought comes to my head. I knew her before him. She just never knew me.

It was during his bout of withdrawal. One night Collins had come over to help take care of him. He was giving me a break since everyone knew that it was something that I really needed. I didn't argue and instead went out with Maureen. She left me sometime during the night and I ended up at the Catscratch Club. I remember that night like it was yesterday. She was up on the stage, her hands tied above her head and dressed barely in anything. The image in my head still makes me blush to this day. I watched the little act, my eyes on her the whole time. When she was finally released from the handcuffs and I had made my way closer to the stage, she was walking away. We met eyes then and she smiled at me. I remember thinking that she had to have the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. She was beautiful. And even though it wasn't probably the smartest thing to do, I waited out back for her. I tried to talk to her but she brushed past me with a laugh. Obviously I wasn't her type. Now that I think back on it, she was probably high. She walked out of the alley and out onto the sidewalk. I hate to admit it but I followed her until she met with a familiar face. I remember Benny wrapping his arms around her and whisking her off. The twinge of jealously that I felt was unfamiliar and I really didn't like it. Who knew that I'd have to get used to it?

When Mimi comes out of the bathroom she grabs herself a glass of the water downed coffee and gives me another smile. I still love that smile. It makes my breath catch in my throat. Luckily she wasn't facing me when I spit my Capt'n Crunch back into the bowl. "What are you doing today?" she asks, her voice sweet but still filled with sleep. I look over my shoulder at her smiling face as she sips her coffee. "I don't know really. I might go for a walk..." I shrugged in response and returned to my cereal. After a moment, I watched Mimi walk off with her mug. She moved into Roger's room and closed the door behind her, ending whatever conversation we could've had. I sighed and leaned back in the chair, staring toward the door with a frown.

Well, I guess I would have to get used to another week of being ignored. Another week of longing and loneliness. I would have to steal as many glances as I could whenever her back was turned. Maybe Roger would go out one night and we could talk. Hopefully I could take the jealously, at least until then.


End file.
